The ability to ascend and descend stairs can be precluded for individuals who must maintain a non-weight bearing status due to surgery or injury. For many, axillary crutch use requires significant energy expenditure and dynamic balance that can affect overall walking safety. For these individuals, a walker and wheelchair are usually prescribed for the 1-3 months of non-weight bearing status. Even for an individual who can effectively ambulate with crutches on level surfaces, negotiation of stairs can be difficult and unsafe.
Current options have required installation of a temporary ramp or, if the person has adequate upper body strength, bumping up and down the stairs in sitting. Egress from the home has been precluded and, for many, the ability to access their bedroom and only full bathroom on a 2nd floor has been made impossible. In these instances, individuals have been homebound and must sleep on the 1st floor with sink sponge bathing for hygiene. In some cases, it has required the individual to take an ambulance or car van to mandatory medical/orthopedic appointments.
Standard walkers require a substantially level surface. However, stairs typically have a run or tread depth which is less than the depth of a walker frame. Several devices have been suggested to allow the use of a walker on stairs. Patents to walkers with telescoping or adjustable legs, for example, have been suggested. However, the industry requires a device that is easy to use and inexpensive to manufacture.